Realization
by Fenroar Greyfront
Summary: Harry is burdened with saving one of his best friend's family. It wasn't Ron's. After the rescue, something happens that makes Hermione reflect on ALL her feelings, thanks to her mother. 7TH YEAR HBP spoilers! Nonlasting RHr, ends HHr and vague RL. R
1. Chapter One: Saving the Grangers

Hello!

This is a fic I made from a challenge I found.

Don't worry; I'm still working on my other stories. The next chapter to _Few Revelations_ will be up soon, and I'm still working on the next chapter of _To Like Harry. _

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**

* * *

**

_**Realization **_

_**Chapter One: Saving the Grangers **_

March Break had taken place at the empty Hogwarts, sending the children home for three weeks. The break had been extended, due to the Order's secret meetings against Voldemort.

Harry and Hermione had stayed at the Weasleys for the break, though Harry suggested that he stay at Grimmauld place, seeing as it was to be his new home for a long time to come.

He'd gone out for groceries to fill up the empty cupboards and fridge, while Hermione and Ron stayed at The Burrow.

Harry couldn't say he minded, though he did. He minded very much. Yet, he reluctantly shrugged off his new found and confusing feelings for Hermione, and played along, though his heart withered every time they were mushy around him.

He'd also wanted to get away from Ginny, who'd still been obsessing over him. He'd long been over her, though she didn't want to let go.

The Burrow had been almost empty, save for the two lone teenagers in the house.

"Aw, c'mon Hermione! We haven't gone out in AGES!" Ron whined, giving Hermione a puppy dog look.

"I don't know Ron… there's just so much to be doing at the minute… and Harry needs so much help with moving into Grimmauld-"

"C'mon Hermione! For one day, just one! One day to forget all about this stuff." Ron said, throwing his hands in the air.

"But Harry…" he gave her a stronger puppy dog look. "Oh, alright."

He smiled triumphantly, giving her a quick kiss to the lips.

"You won't regret it!" Ron said, grabbing hold of her shoulder, apparating both to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry burst through the doors of 12 Grimmauld Place frantically.

He searched for any sort of human life.

"_Bad thing you done trying to go against the Dark Lord! Destroying all the Horcruxes was no use Potter! He's still alive!" _

_Harry's eyes narrowed at the man, making the hooded figure smile even more. _

"_They'll all die Potter! Everyone you have in your life! Everyone you need! The others are already there! There's no stopping 'em!"_

_Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. The largest target for any of the Death Eaters to attack was the Weasley family. _

_The man on the floor smiled crazily. _

"_NO! What're you going to do to the Weasleys?" Harry demanded, his wand threatening the man's already bloody face. _

"_Not the Weasleys! What Voldemort hates more than disgraceful pure bloods! **MUDBLOODS**, POTTER. You won't reach them in time! That little Mudblood friend of yours' parents are going to die!" the Death Eater stated, smiling in sick pleasure. _

_Harry's heart must've skipped a beat. _

_The Weasleys would've handled themselves until he came since they were magic folk, but Hermione's parents were muggles with no other self of defense but their own hands, and weapons that could be easily turned against them. _

_Another thought exploded in her head. _

'_If they die, she'll turn out just like me… no parents…' _

_Nobody, much less Hermione, deserved what Harry had gotten. _

_Leaving the groceries where he'd dropped them, he broke into a desperate run for 12 Grimmauld Place, having no mind to apparate._

"No one's here… Hermione! Ron!" he called out, hoping they were having a snogging session near by so they could hear him. He actually hoped they were there, just not having a snogging session.

He was already tired from the duel with the Death Eater, his mouth cut and bleeding a little.

Harry scowled, apparating to the Granger household.

* * *

The breaking of glass was heard, the crack of apparition adding to the mix of sounds.

Harry landed in a very messy and turned over kitchen.

He heard a woman squeak, almost identical to Hermione's own squeak.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, backing into what Harry distinguished was her husband, both holding looks similar to Hermione, the man holding a long and black rifle.

Once again the crashing of glass was heard.

"I'm a friend of Hermione's!" he said, backing up against them.

A group of Death Eaters appeared, taking the kitchen door down with them.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry cried, knocking back one Death Eater, sending him flying, knocking down the other Death Eaters behind the first like dominoes.

"_Petrificus Totalium!_" Harry exclaimed, as all the bodies on the floor froze, straightening.

Harry, relieved that the racket had stopped, turned to face Hermione's face.

"I'm Harry Potter." He smiled at them, as they stared at him wide eyed.

"Hmm… Jonathan Granger…" the man with the salt and pepper hair with deep brown eyes like Hermione's said, reaching out a hand for Harry to shake.

A loud bang was heard just as he reached for the man's hand.

He pointed the wand at them, seeing their frightened faces.

'_Sheidimus Clorio', _Harry thought, as Hermione's parents disappeared.

He'd used a cloaking shield charm, the one deflecting all spells but the Avada Kedavra.

He turned around, his wand pointed at the frame of the kitchen door, that now had no door.

Fenrir Greyback was there, a sick smile on his face.

"Hello, hello Potter!" he said, baring his fangs.

Harry frowned, wasting no time.

"_Levicorp-"_

"_Crucio!"_

Harry stopped, a searing pain going through him. He dropped his wand, falling to his knees.

"ARGH!" he cried in pain, his hands coming to his hair, as he pulled on it. His body dropped to the floor.

The pain stopped and Harry was relieved, panting.

"_Accio wand!_" the werewolf cried, Harry's wand landing in his hand.

Harry looked up, to see Fenrir his wand out towards Harry.

"Time to die Potter- What's this?" he sniffed around, as if he were a dog. The werewolf senses had stayed with him, his sense of smell strong.

"So the goons didn't get rid of those muggles?" he said, poking his foot around one of the motionless Death Eaters. "Pity, it is."

He looked back at Harry who'd been staring at him with sheer hate.

Harry went through a conversation he'd had with Dumbledore's portrait a few days ago.

"_Anything's quite possible Harry. You see, when you want something, and need it bad enough; it will come to you with your strongest of will power. It may be the key to saving loved ones," Dumbledore said, that usual mysterious glint in his eyes, even managed through a painting. _

_Harry seemed baffled at his saying. _

"_What d'you mean Professor?" he asked. _

"_The gift of… gift of…" and he fell on the desk, once again, snoring. _

"Don't look like that Potter! This isn't about Dumby is it? Look, I'm not going to kill you! You're only to be delivered to the Dark Lord. Then he'll kill you. I prefer you unconscious by the time you're with him though. That way there'll be no fighting back, and I can find those muggles he wanted me to kill. Surely a cloaking spell wasn't to stop me! I jus can't wait to have some tasty necks… haven't had a good bite in a while…"

Harry's face had gone into an angry and dangerous scowl.

'_I won't let her…' he thought, his mind focused on saving Hermione's parents for her. _

The wind picked up around them, lights dimming.

'_I won't let her see what I've seen!' _

Fenrir's smile had turned into a frown, as he watched his surroundings change.

'_And I won't let them…' _

"What's going on Potter!" he demanded, in a more serious voice.

Harry's mind decided on his own what to do.

'_I WON'T LET THEM DIE!'_

He outstretched a hand, fire blazing in his eyes.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _he yelled, in a voice he'd never heard himself use before.

Just what happened to Malfoy happened to Fenrir, the hex working despite Harry being wandless.

The large bloody gashes appeared across Fenrir's chest, the red liquid flowing freely. He fell to his knees.

"You son of a bitch…" the man whispered under his breath.

Harry smiled, and he didn't know why he was overly joyed.

He dropped Harry's wand, pointing a shaking wand at his wounds.

"E-episkey. Episkey! _EPISKEY!_" he wailed, but his wounds still bled.

He looked up at Harry, his jaw set, as he brought a shaking hand up.

Harry still smiled at him, like he was as crazy as the Death Eaters were.

Fenrir Greyback fell onto the floor, his eyes still open, blood coming out of his mouth.

Harry had a mind to get his wand back.

He picked it up, waving his wand so the parents were visible.

They were looking at him in deep shock, their faces pale as Nearly Headless Nick's. He snapped back to his senses, and looked down at the man on the floor, bleeding openly because of him.

He walked over to the couple, as they backed away further to the wall.

He looked down, ashamed.

'_Now what do they think of me…?'_

He felt a pair of arms enclose him, sobbing filling his ears.

"Oh, dear boy, dear boy…" Hermione's mother cried, wrapping Harry in a warm hug. "Thank God for you… we'd've been long gone if you hadn't come… bless you… bless you…" she cried.

Harry was surprised, but appreciated the motherly gesture. He could almost remember how his own mother had hugged him like that when he was almost too young to recall.

She let go, her husband comforting her.

"Thank you… Harry," Hermione's father said, as his wife sobbed freely into his chest. His brown eyes were glazed over, but he was still pale, and shocked as anyone else would've been.

Harry had barely turned to see Fenrir's body when-

"_SECTUM KEDEVERO!_" was heard, the weak voice of Fenrir Greyback speaking the hex.

"AGH!" Harry let out. His legs gave way; a large bloody gash cutting diagonally from his shoulder to his hip was made, the blood spattering all over the kitchen, staining even the close Grangers' clothes.

His site went blurry, and he was about to land on Fenrir when a muffled crack was heard, the man disappearing, along with the other once frozen bodies, leaving the floor clear for Harry to fall on.

He could feel nothing but the pain of the deep wound, and the burning sensation of his scar pulsating through his body.

Soon, the darkness welcomed him, and the agonized voices of the Grangers were heard, as they leant down to help the already unconscious boy.

* * *

I think Hermione should be happy about Harry's 'saving people thing'.

Note: Petrificus Totalium is supposed to be a plural form of the Totalus. All other un recognized spells were invented by me.

Hope you enjoyed! Please R and R.


	2. Chapter Two: Vibes

Hello!

Thanks for your patience, and I'm glad so many people like the story so far!

Anyways, here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

_**Realization**_

**_Chapter Two: Vibes_**

Lupin twisted the doorknob, opening the door with unnecessary force.

"Harry!" he called, stomping into the house.

"Harry!" he called again.

He searched 12 Grimmauld Place for signs of The Boy Who Lived.

'_No… he wouldn't be so stupid as to go in and protect the Grangers himself… he knows the power of the Death Eaters put together… and the Order… they had to be so slow to receive the message!'_

Lupin was convinced Harry hadn't waited up for any of the Order or for any help at all. Worry washed over him, his head beginning to ache.

'_Anyone could be there... they could all be dead by now!'_ Lupin thought, apparating at once.

He pictured a house that he'd once seen when Hermione was flipping through a scrap book the summer of the trio's sixth year.

He ended up in front of a large, white house, the bay windows at the front destroyed, and the oval design of the front door shattered, large scratches etched upon the once fine and varnished cherry doors.

'_Dear Merlin…' _he thought, the look of the house already making his heart race.

He broke into a run, pushing the door open, only to have it fall.

He stepped over it turning to the living room to her the murmuring of panicked voices.

A body covered in tight robes stained with red lay before the door-less kitchen, along with several others that were on the floor as straight as soldiers.

Before Lupin could get to the kitchen, large cracking sound was heard and the bloody figure and all other bodies that were lying on the floor disappeared.

The horrific sight of a bloodstained couple leaning over a heavily bleeding Harry greeted his eyes at once.

"No…" was the small whisper that escaped the man's lips.

* * *

Ron held the once cold glass of Butterbeer, mixing it around with the extra long silver spoon that came with the tall glass. 

Hermione stared out the window, talking continuously, looking back from the window and to Ron, her hands linked together under the table.

"I'm quite happy to see that Harry decided to come back to Hogwarts this year… it was… it was the right thing. And, we found that Horcrux in that dungeon on the lower floors. Rowena Ravenclaw's medallion… and who'd've known that Godric had so many heirlooms? Godric's dagger… Yes, that was it. Back in Godric's Hollow…"

Ron looked extremely bored, as his supposedly cold butter beer, that had been enchanted to be ice cream-like, melted into what steaming Butterbeer tasted like.

"I felt so relieved when we found out he wasn't a Horcrux!" she sighed, touching her hand to her heart in a humorous manner. "I… I mean… how would've we been able to get the Horcrux out of him? Or what if his scar was a Horcrux? We'd've… we'd've had to… to kill him… or surely there would've been another way…" she said, the idea of such a thing poisoning the bright glitter in her eyes.

"But he's alright now, and that's all that matters." Ron said, smiling at her, the glitter in her eyes restoring.

"Yes… we're so close to ending it… ending this whole war…" she looked out through the thick glass, watching the many people bustle about.

People were actually smiling again, the place filled with more relaxed faces, even if not all.

"We've… restored their faith. That's good." Hermione said, a smile crossing her face, as she spotted a little girl tugging on her mother's jacket, holding a small, baby blue, Pigmypuff.

"Hmm…" Ron said absentmindedly.

'_This isn't going well at all! We're supposed to be away from it all! Away from everything that happened…. The things that are going on! But no! She has to talk about it** all the time**… she has to talk about Harry all the time…' _

A wave of jealousy washed over the red-head, as he let out a long sigh.

Hermione's eyes turned back to his blue ones.

The once happy and serene eyes were now swimming with concern and worry.

"Ron… let's go… we didn't tell your parents or any of your family that we were leaving." she said, looking at him seriously.

His head jerked up, and he sat straight. He looked around and out the window to see if anything was wrong. The sudden behavior change was alarming.

"Why go now? We haven't even gone to Fred and George's shop yet!" he whined.

"Ron, please! If something happened… it's a rule that we're supposed to let someone know where we're going! Your mother said so!" Hermione said thoughtfully, looking down at the table, then back up at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"She didn't say that…" he said hesitantly, though he could clearly remember the;

'_You are not to leave this house without letting your father or I or anyone else know! Is that clear, children? The same goes for you two,'_ only, she said the last part much softer and was looking at Harry and Hermione, and everything before that was aimed at Ron- in a louder and howler-ish way.

"Please?" she almost begged, with a sense of urgency in her voice.

Ron didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to go all around Diagon Alley all day, then go to a nice and expensive restaurant for dinner with Hermione, and forget all about Horcruxes and Voldemort, and even _Harry_ for a while.

"…Do we have to…?" he asked, frowning.

She looked at him as if he were a strange and foreign creature.

"Please Ron!" she said, her voice getting louder, causing a few stares to get thrown in their direction.

He jumped at such a reaction and wondered at why she wanted so badly to leave.

He decided to follow along, as long as she would stop talking about Horcruxes and Voldemort, and Harry for a few minutes.

'_I mean, it's only Mum…' _

"Fine then. Let's pay and get a little fresh air first, okay?" Ron suggested, knowing she must've needed the air.

She opened her mouth to object, but closed it and nodded.

Before they walked out of the door, a well known classmate stepped through.

"Luna? What're you doing here?" Ron said, smiling brightly, wondering why he was so happy to see her. Her presence had seemed to lift the mood for him.

The blonde smiled serenely, the usual dreamy look on her face.

"Hello Ronald. Hermione." she nodded at both of them. "I'm here meeting my cousin. A few more relatives will be showing up soon," She said, then nodded towards a girl in one of the booth seats.

Ron looked toward the direction she'd nodded in. A tall and blonde person sat in the booth, twirling her wand like it was a baton.

She looked much bubblier than Luna, and had... more _mature_ features.

"Hello…" Ron said in the girl's direction, waggling his eyebrows, finding it hard to believe she was a relative of Luna. Looking back at her, he reconsidered the idea.

'_Well, if Luna's here, maybe she can stall Hermione a bit… at the moment, I think I'd have more fun with Luna anyways…' _he thought, his mind going back to the blonde in the booth, who'd dropped her wand twice, and continued to twirl it.

"That's nice. How bout we get together for coffee another time? Ron and I are kind of in a rush." Hermione said with a quick smile.

"Sure-"

"Good! We'll see you in a bit then. Bye!" Hermione rushed quickly through the door,

Ron's wrist wrapped painfully tight in her hand.

Before the door swung closed, a confused looking Luna stood there, then shrugged, and walked towards the booth.

'_Ah, Merlin! Thanks a lot Luna!' _he thought sarcastically, frowning.

Ron looked wearily back at Luna wishing that she would grab his wrist back and make him stay with her and the other blonde.

'_Yeah… the last thing I need is trouble anyway… especially if it involves 'Hermione Vibes'…'_ he thought, nodding.

Once they were out in the fresh, spring, air Hermione rushed even more.

"Alright, breathe, okay, let's go." Hermione let out in an instant, still grasping Ron's wrist.

Without time to breathe, Ron was squashed through a bottle and back to the Burrow.

Hermione looked around, not seeing any signs of the Weasleys.

"Mr. Weasley! Mrs. Weasley! Ginny!" she called, her voice echoing off of the walls.

"Strange… no one's here… They probably decided to stay out late…" Ron said, reassuring himself by nodding.

Hermione looked thoughtful, and then slapped his shoulder a little hard.

"Because you had to apparate both of us BEFORE they came home! We should've told them where we were going!" Hermione groaned, balling her fists, her arms tight at her sides.

"Me? This is my fault?" Ron said, fuming.

"Well, you're the one who decided to side-along-apparate me, RIGHT when you heard your parents apparate, and heard their voices through the door!" Hermione retorted smartly.

Ron opened his mouth to protest, and is began moving up and down making no sounds whatsoever.

"I- didn't- I didn't hear the crack! Or the ruffling of grocery bags!" he said, crossing his arms.

'_Yeah, didn't hear the grocery- dammit!' _he thought, the extra sound description being a dead give away.

Hermione sighed tiredly.

"Well, if anywhere, they're probably at Grimmauld Place, helping Harry with moving in or something…" She said, nodding at herself.

Before Ron could say anything else, she was gone with a pop.

"What the- hey!" he exclaimed, disappearing after her.

* * *

Ron stood in front of the flight of stairs, to see Hermione walking up them slowly. 

"Hello?" she said.

The stomp of footsteps came, with that same familiar clack of his mother's shoes.

'_Mum,'_ Ron thought.

She appeared at the top, her hands by her sides, her face pale.

"Mum?" Ron said, making Hermione turn around.

Molly's bottom lip quivered as if she were about to cry, then her face grew stern once again, getting a little red, her eyes still glossy.

"WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" her voice came out in one loud shot.

"We- we were in Diagon Alley-"

"I told you FAR TOO MANY TIMES to tell me, or Arthur, or your SIBLINGS where you were going! I asked all of them! And they had no idea where on earth you were! Oh, we were so worried!" she exclaimed, interrupting Ron.

"Mrs. Weasley… is there something… is there something going on?" Hermione asked.

Ron guessed it was because of the look on his mother's face, and her more stern ways that Hermione thought something was going on.

Then he heard a murmur of voices come from upstairs, and he thought as Hermione did.

"I-"she stopped, her face turning as white as a sheet again.

"You should see this for yourselves… I rather you wouldn't but…"

She began to sniffle, nodding continuously.

"Well, c'mon then…" she urged them on letting them pass her at the top of the stairs.

They were close to seeing one of the worst works of a Death Eater.

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter. 

Hopefully I'll be able to update really soon, and I'll try my best to.

Please R and R!


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone! (Waves)

It's Fenroar here…

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive, and I will be updating my fics shortly. Everything's going on at once right now, and my schedule is packed, so, it'll be a few more days till I get everything up and running again.

So, don't worry I'll be back soon.


	4. Chapter Three: The Truth Hurts

Good to see you all again.

Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Realization**_

_**Chapter Three: The Truth Hurts **_

Ron and Hermione walked cautiously up the stairs, both of their minds wandering off to what was happening.

They followed Mrs. Weasley down the hall in anxiety. The murmur of voices, one being Lupin's, was heard down the hall.

"Hermione dear… you should probably go here first." Mrs. Weasley said, her hand motioning at the room next to her. Hermione walked in, Ron waiting at the door.

She clapped a hand to her mouth, her breathing becoming heavy.

On a couch in a fireplace lit room were her parents, her mother leaning on her father's shoulder.

Their clothes were drenched in blood, soaked at the sleeves and torsos.

"Mum! Dad!" she cried, running to her parents, tears hanging to her eyes.

She bit her lip, as her dad's head snapped up. He shook it, looking more focused at his daughter.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, her mother awakening at the sound of her name.

The girl threw her arms around them in a big hug. She pulled back, looking over their clothes.

"What happened to you? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, noticing the blood was still wet. She found some on her own clothes.

"We're fine. Just a bunch of hooded men and one with fang-ish teeth just attacked our house… the living room and kitchen were done over badly… the second floor should be alright."

Hermione looked her parents over again disbelievingly.

"Mum… why are you both… you're…"

"This- dear, this isn't our blood…. We're not scarred in anyway… though we were close to it… the boy…" her mother said, her hand shaking. The father gripped it reassuringly.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said from behind her. Ron looked pale from where he was standing. "Ron's already seen… Hermione, that's Harry's blood."

The girl's heart jumped her eyes stinging and red. She looked back at her own parents, the way the mass amount of blood covered their shirts, almost like they were dyed to look like they were. She then looked at her own clothes that were stained with an imprint of her parents' clothing.

"What? No- it's just- this is too much blood- if somebody lost this much that'd have to mean they were dead!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing to herself a little, not knowing that tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh dear… he's in the other room… he- you should go for yourself…" Mrs. Weasley said, ushering Ron whose mouth was shut, and whose face was white as paper.

_She looked back at her parents blankly, the tears falling freely. _

'_I haven't even seen him yet… how could I feel that he's hurt this bad? He's… he has to be okay… it's just me… I'm making myself feel this way…' _

"C- C'mon Hermione…" Ron said, lightly grasping her wrist, leading her to the other room. Once they left, the hall was filled with adult voices speaking, which must've been her parents and Ron's mother talking, and Lupin talking to another stranger.

When they got in, they found Lupin talking to a man who looked like a Healer and Mr. Weasley, the twins standing in a corner, and Ginny who sat just as pale as all the other Weasleys.

Ginny looked at Hermione's blood covered shirt, and began to wipe at her own eyes at once.

"Ron, Hermione." Lupin called them over, next to the doctor. "This is Mr. Kingsford, Registered Healer at St. Mungos. Don't worry; he won't be remembering Grimmauld Place. Memory charms are in the contract." Lupin nodded in a calm and completely unshaken voice.

'_Why aren't you sad? Why aren't you grieving! Harry might die!'_ Hermione screamed mentally.

The healer looked in worse condition than Lupin, as he nodded.

"Um, I believe you were close friends with Harry. The both of you. Ronald here has already seen Harry… it's- well, you get to see him now," the Healer said, his blue eyes cloudy.

Hermione could not talk, but nodded curtly, as she was lead to the bed where Ginny was sitting next to. The red-head girl immediately stood up, turning to the window.

"It's normal not to want to see such a thing again…" Kingsford said.

That remark did not ease Hermione's nerves at all.

She looked down at Harry's face, which was completely blank. His scar, his shaggy hair was all the same. His glasses were placed on the night table next to the bed.

Harry's face, too, was pale, his eye lids lazily shut, his mouth loosely closed, his head completely unmoving.

Then Hermione noticed.

He looked the part completely.

He looked dead.

Her heartbeat was drumming in her ears now.

The girl felt her eyes burn, almost as painfully as Harry described the burning of his scar.

She bit her lip, her hands clenched at her sides, not so sure she wanted to see what was under the covers.

"Please brace yourselves… this was a cause from a severe and truly dark spell… I advise you not to look if you think you can't handle it." the Healer said, his features grim.

Hermione almost obeyed the Healer's suggestion, thought she stood her ground.

'_I have to see… I have to see what those monsters did to him…' _

Kingsford pulled the blanket away slowly, exposing Harry's bare shoulders, then his once toned torso. It was still toned, but unwanted features were added to it.

His middle body swam with small scars, and one large one, stretching from his shoulder to his hip. The stretched skin was not pleasing to look at, since they looked like small worms, ready to begin moving.

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, wanting to throw up at the sight of it. Her stomach lurched, and all but Lupin's and the healer's face grew as white as a sheet.

Kingsford grabbed the clipboard from his big white pocket, his eyes thoroughly scanning it.

Hermione turned as white as a sheet, a fluttering feeling coming over her stomach.

'_What've they… who did this to you?'_ Hermione thought, her brain strained from just looking at Harry's body. She was actually expecting an answer, until she remembered Harry's corpse-like body.

"According to your parents, quite a strong curse or something rather, was placed on Harry here. The Sectum Kedevero?" the young healer questioned, visibly shivering at the mention of the curse.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've never heard of it…" she managed to mutter out.

"Yes, well, it isn't that old of a curse yet. Hasn't been put in the books, just like things about Horcruxes," the man said, coughing a little.

There was a silence that filled the room, as Kingsford continued to flip through the pages on his clipboard.

Hermione's brain tingled with frustration and anxiety. He didn't bother to answer any of the questions that were usually addressed at this sort of time.

"Well, go on, take your time." Hermione said firmly. She'd managed to pull her hand away from her face, balling her fists at her sides.

The healer looked up at her, then back down at his clipboard.

"Yes, very well, take your time, while Harry here, is dying!" Hermione exclaimed. Tears began streaming down her face, going unnoticed as rage assumed position in every part of her body.

'_I only want him to wake up! That's all I want…'_

All those who were in the room remained completely quiet, not a sound being made. Ron's mouth was half open and he was staring at Hermione, everyone else doing just the same but Lupin and the healer.

Lupin opened his mouth to interrupt, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Miss Granger, if you'd please calm-"

"I CAN'T! And I won't, until Harry opens at least one of his eyes!" she cried passionately.

"Miss, I think you should have a seat, or leave the room. This is a very complex curse from what I've heard. It's only been around for almost two decades… I'm trying to find out what the effects are right now, okay?" Kingsford said, his patience great, though a small streak of surprise was still etched on his face.

Hermione took his kindness almost as an insult, but was glad he had no fierce rebuttal, sending her away from this room.

Her only wish at the moment was to be with Harry, and watch over him, and to be the first face he saw when he woke up... if that time were ever to come.

The healer gave a comforting smile at Hermione that made her feel better at the least.

"I understand this is hard… Merlin only knows what Harry's going through right now… The "chosen one's" silence is hard, I know, but, if we could all just-"

A small gurgling sound came from the bed, a tearing sound that sounded as if a paper were being ripped in a fast motion.

The healer almost hopped over to Harry, looking over him.

The small scars had begun to jut outwards, some already ripped open and bleeding.

Harry began to move, the only movement he'd made since he reached unconsciousness. He gripped and twisted at the bed sheets, his eyes squeezed shut.

The gash was now doing what the small scars were. It began to bubble a little, as if it were to explode any minute from then.

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, once again, her face returning to its pale whiteness, like it had been only minutes ago. He stomach began to lurch again, worse than last time, the un-pleasurable scene of Harry's writhing scars being the cause.

'_I'm not… going anywhere…' _

The healer had his wand out at the ready, mumbling incantations, while waving his wand over the scars.

The gurgling stopped, the scars halting, though the already reopened ones continued to bleed.

Kingsford sighed, quickly jotting down notes, then rushing to his bedside.

"More work to be done now. Please, could everyone evacuate the room for a few minutes?" he requested.

Ron tugged at Hermione's wrist.

"C'mon, let's go," he said.

She resisted.

"No. I have to stay here… I have to," Hermione said, softly pulling out of Ron's grasp.

She walked towards the healer, talking to him in words inaudible to Ron.

Kingsford nodded, and Hermione took a seat next to Harry, without even acknowledging Ron.

He watched her concentrated face, his brow furrowing.

"C'mon Ron… you don't want to see what's gonna be happening here… he'll be done in a bit," George said, as Ron followed.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, I'm coming."

That was when the Weasley finally realized just how much Harry meant to Hermione.

* * *

That's all for now…

Until next chapter…

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter Four: One Step Further

Here is the next chapter. Here, things seem to be looking up, and getting better.

Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Realization**_

_**Chapter Four: One Step Further**_

Ron stepped out of the door, as it slammed behind him in an unwelcoming fashion, all on its own.

He looked at the floor, his eyes suddenly beginning to study the grain of the oak wood, though his thoughts did not lie with it.

'_She doesn't want me… I – why can't she – why can't she love me…?' _Ron thought, sorrow weighing down his heart, his usually playful blue eyes cloudy.

"Hey Ron…" George offered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The twins were always humorous, even during the most horrid of situations. But this was extreme – the world's key to getting rid of the darkest wizard alive was in a coma, and had a high chance of death. Obviously, the rich redheads realized the gravity of the situation this once.

Ron looked up at his brother, with pleading eyes, not so sure of what he was pleading for.

'_Why can't somebody just love **me** for once?'_ he thought, knowing he was being selfish.

"You should go get something to eat… I know Harry wouldn't want you to starve yourself," George finished, giving him a small slap on the back.

Neither knew he had just been at Diagon Alley, eating with Hermione, but Ron did not inform them of that.

"Yeah… I think I'll go… tell mum for me, will you?" he asked, unsure of where he was going.

"Yeah, sure," his brother offered helpfully, nodding.

Ginny just stood there, his hands balled into fists at her sides, her eyes glassy, holding back unshed tears.

'_I know where you all… where all of your thoughts lie,'_ Ron thought, angrily. _'With Harry! Always Harry! My own girlfriend… I've lost her to Harry! It's not supposed to be this way!'_ he thought, selfishly, his knuckles turning white.

"Thanks," he said, his head facing the ground, as he braced himself for a moment of no air, not sure of where he was going.

* * *

The redhead finally arrived in the street packed with people, the sound completely tuned out of his head, as he looked at the stony, pebble implanted, ground.

He had begun to realize his selfishness, thinking over, knowing what a disaster it would be, and how the world would be without Harry, the world's savior, and most importantly his best friend.

He looked up, to see where his wandering thoughts had taken him.

While disapparating, his mind had been set on one thing.

'_Take me anywhere… take me to where I can find someone… that someone I need…'_ and with a soft pop, he had ended up in the noisy streets of Diagon Alley.

"Rogue Merlin's," Ron mumbled to himself, blinking.

'_I was just here with Hermione earlier on! Couldn't I have gone to somewhere with more girls?' _he thought irritably, his brow furrowing. _'Well, I must have a damn good reason for dragging me here!'_

He brought himself to the door, and pushed it open with one strong and forceful push of his hand.

The door hit the wall, once he stepped inside, rattling violently, the glass cracking a little.

He'd caught the attention of everyone in the restaurant, all the music and talk halting.

'_At least **some people **are paying attention to me,' _he thought, though out of annoyance.

All faces were towards him, except for one of which was staring outside, through the window, their chin in their hand.

"My bad. Sorry 'bout that," he continued, casting a _Reparo _on the cracked glass.

The life in the place resumed, the clatter of beer mugs and serving continuing on.

The girl that had not paid notice to him turned a little, taking a sip from her drink. She also had a bottle cap necklace on…

Ron strode over to the booth, standing before the table, seeing if Luna would pay heed to his presence.

"I'll have another round of Rogue Butterbeer please," the soft and far away voice calmly said, without a look up.

When Ron did not answer, she then did look at him.

"Another Butterbeer please– oh, Ronald," she said rather dully, staring at the empty glass before her. She then looked back at him, staring into his glazed over eyes for a long time.

"Please. Have a seat," she said, _a little_ livelier than before.

The blonde's warm eyes seemed to comfort him, as he stared into them longer.

"Now tell me, Ronald, what is the problem," she finished, as if she were a professional psychologist, examining him in any and every way, her eyes searching his face.

"I – there is no problem."

He looked shifty and uneasy, trying to escape her eyes, but there was a magnetic force pulling his eyes to her's.

"Yes there is."

"No – _no_, no, there is _not_," he replied, shaking his head like a toddler.

"If you don't tell me I'm going to have to tell you," she simply stated.

"I won't – what?"

He looked at her confusedly.

She sighed, as if about to explain many things to a little child – which was not far from what she was actually doing.

"Well, you've got a problem going on with Hermione," she said that a little happier than she meant to, "and, Harry's _out cold_, and stealing her from you in some form or way – while he's _out cold_ of course. That Harry Potter can do anything, can't he? Anyways, care to open up further?" she finished casually as Ron gaped at her.

He looked reluctant before who spoke, but forced his jaw back up.

"How'd you- "

"Long story, dearest Ronald," she had that telltale glint in her eyes of which the Weasley did not catch (of course), "But I believe _you_ should be the first to explain."

He looked down in defeat.

Giving in to the mystical powers of Luna Lovegood, he began.

"Well, you – you saw Hermione and I today, right? Well…"

* * *

His face was cold.

Just looking at it, she could tell, without having to make any sort of contact with him.

"How long will Harry be –"

"Miss Granger, I thought we went over this already. I'm sorry… I haven't a clue of what the antidote could be, but right now, the best thing to do is prevent the bleeding," the young Healer said patiently.

Hermione gripped the arms of her chair until her knuckles turned white, but stayed silent.

"I know this is hard for you, being his girlfriend and all-"

Hermione flushed a little, the only color that'd come to her cheeks in hours.

"Oh, we're not-"

"-But," he interrupted, "We're just going to have to rely on time, and on the technology of the wizarding world. You're just going to have to be strong for him right now," he finished with a sincere smile.

Hermione took this badly.

The color had gone from her cheeks again, and she was frowning, gripping the chair again.

"I – _time_? We haven't any more _time_! Who knows what will happen while he's like this? Voldemort," the healer winced, "could very well do as he pleases without the one person that's been putting a stopper on his – his _evil_! We don't even know if he'll ever wake up again! You _cannot_ rely on _time_, Mr. Kingsford, and you _need_ to find a cure_ now_!" she exclaimed, emotion bursting out of every syllable in the sentence.

Kingsford looked at her, comprehending what she said slowly.

A short silence met the room, steam almost coming out of Hermione's ears.

"You need to calm down, and relax," he said, once again, with the patience of a Kindergartener's teacher.

Hermione shook her head of bushy hair in frustration.

"I can't-!"

"You can," the healer said, his voice deep and loud, yet the fullest of patience still resting within it.

Hermione sat in her seat, looking at the doctor with eyes of confusion. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"I'm going to go and floo back to St. Mungos for a few potions, and see if they have anything on the Sectum Kedevero. You just stay there right now, and if anything happens again, you know what to do. You're training for healing, aren't you?"

She nodded, remembering that was the excuse that she'd used to allow her to stay with Harry.

Kingsford smiled warmly at her, nodding.

"I'll be back in a bit."

He walked out of the room, quietly closing it behind him.

After the door closed, only the sound of Hermione's heavy breathing was present.

She'd gotten used to the fact of Harry's disfigured torso, no longer about to faint at the sight of it. She stared for a while, when she heard him.

Harry groaned a little, wriggling around in the bed, his eyelids squeezed together tight. He gripped the bed sheets with his hands, his upper body beginning to move on its own accord.

Hermione was a little scared.

'_What's going on now…?' _

"Harry…" she let his name escape her lips, softly.

His eyelids relaxed a little, his grip on the sheet still tight.

Hermione reached out a hand to touch his cold and strained face.

Deciding to soothe him, she began to murmur sweet words.

"I… Harry, come back to us… we've still… we're all waiting for you… I'm waiting for you…"

It was then she realized the tears that'd slowly begin to roll down her face, as she blinked the coming ones away. Seeing Harry like this never brought satisfaction to her.

"I've failed you again… I've failed you haven't I? I should've… I should've been with you… I should've known Voldemort would make a move like that… and you… you shouldn't have… I should've been…" she was completely lost for words, as she stroked his cheek.

"Thank you… for saving my parents… you've got such a _saving people thing_," she laughed a little, sniffling along with it.

"You still have so many things to do, Harry… so don't you think of leaving-!" she was chocked back b a hiccup. "You've got a dark wizard to defeat and so many things to do after…" she said.

"Just – I – I'm still waiting for you Harry… I'll be here – we'll all be here when you wake up.

"You've got a whole family who loves you waiting for you Harry… Don't forget how much Ron, and Lupin, and I –", her cheeks went pink for a while. "-I love you…" her voice cracked a little at the last sentence.

"So please… come back… we're – _I'm not going anywhere_."

Her hand hadn't left his face.

His whole face looked calmer, and his hands had released their grip from the bed sheets.

Harry's hand began to move, up to her's, sliding along the sheet, making a rustling noise.

It reached up and gripped her wrist forcefully, stunning Hermione.

'_I trust you… you won't hurt me… I trust you…' _

The grip loosened, and slipped to the back of her hand, his cold and hard hand gliding over her's.

In one quick motion, his hand slumped down to the bed, and he was completely unmoving, though the slow rise and fall of his chest assured some kind of life, even if very little.

She ran a hand through Harry's long shaggy hair, which was now damp and hot.

'_What are you seeing now…?'_

She sat back down; placing her hand on Harry's stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

Absent mindedly, she thought of ways to feel guilty about why Harry had taken the fall.

'_Why couldn't I have been there with you…?' _

* * *

"Its – he's in a really horrible condition really… I don't even know what I'm doing here… I should be there, with him and Hermione, you know?" Ron said, on his eighth tall glass of Rogue Butterbeer.

"Yes, I see. I believe you're feeling guilt of being jealous of him, because of Hermione. But, the thing is, Harry's really only ever needed love. I think it would be wise to give him that. You know, the chance to love, and be loved by a significant other," Luna finished, now digging into a chicken potpie, a cold glass of Fizzley Pop next to her.

"Yeah but_, I_ had her first! And, he's already got fame and glory and y'know everything any other guy would – hey, another Rogue Butterbeer please – Wait, where was I? Oh yeah, anything any other guy would want – he's got it," Ron finished, his words slurred.

"Yes, but Harry isn't just "any other guy". He's – well, he's Harry Potter! And what he needs now is the kind of love that wants to be given to him. It'd be wise to let Hermione go, Ronald, and let him have what he wants – for once."

Ron looked at the thighs of his jeans, sighing. Another bottle of Rogue Butterbeer appeared at his side, and he began to down it.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right. Harry hasn't had the experience of love of a significant other… yeah, yeah," Ron said nodding, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "What – wait – Rogue Butterbeer is alcoholic?"

He lifted the bottle, rolling the glass under his thumb, blinking several times.

"Rogue Butterbeer, warlock brewed since 1003. 95.5 percent alcoholic. Oh," he finished, nodding, blinking his blue eyes several times again.

"Yes, it has quite an amount of alcohol. You seem – what do those Americans say? Oh, yes, wasted. You should go home. They're probably all waiting for you," Luna finished, standing after she slid out of the booth.

"Yeah, right. Still waiting for Harry probably. Hey, wait, what happened to that blonde cousin of yours over here? That _was _over here, I mean. The one that was waiting for you," he finally finished, tapping the table lazily.

"Oh yes, she met some boy in the few minutes she was waiting for me, and left," she said, in a bored tone. "Well, that happens usually. But, it was nice having someone to talk to, for once."

She smiled at Ron prettily, and he gave the most handsome, and charming smile he could muster up while he was drunk – which was really not all that great.

"Yeah, well, you know, thanks for listening to me. We should do this another time! Does tomorrow-", he burped, "-does tomorrow sound cool?"

Luna smiled at him as he stood up.

Ron almost fell back into the booth, when Luna grabbed his hand.

"Tomorrow sounds lovely," she said, before planting a light kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, and say hi to Harry for me?" she requested casually.

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure. Mmhmm," he nodded quickly again, smiling at Luna dreamily, like a dumb donkey.

'_I shouldn't be so happy! Harry's out cold and… oh well, I'm giving him Hermione, aren't I?'_ he thought reluctantly, forgetting he had even had feelings for the girl.

"See you tomorrow then," she said.

He winked at her before he apparated back to Grimmauld place.

She swore she heard a hushed, yet satisfied whisper of, "wicked!", just before he left.

* * *

"I'm not quite sure… he's just lost so much blood. That alone could be the cause," the old healer nodded, running his fingers up and down his pointed beard.

"It couldn't've been the cause, sir, because a Sectum Kedevero was placed on him. I'm not quite sure, but it does sound similar to the Avada Kedavra," Hermione said, nodding to herself, the doctor smacking himself upside the head nodding.

"Right, right! That's what young Kingsford here paged all of St. Mungos about - If anyone new of the spell that was performed that young Mr. Potter here endured. He didn't tell me it was on the 'Chosen One' though. Right, I know of that curse," the old healer, known as Healer Edward Wingsley said.

He took his bowler hat off, exposing what hair he had left on his head, which was little, since they were on the edges, exposing a bald top. He had light, fatherly, friendly, and wise eyes, and a long pointed beard, gaining little resemblance to the late headmaster of Hogwarts.

His light green eyes darkened a little.

"Yes… the Sectum Kedevero… very powerful. I've seen it done a few times, during these past twenty years. I believe it's a combination of the Avada Kedavra, as you said, but also another curse, of which I'm not sure of," he said, absentmindedly twirling the bowler hat.

"Sectum…" whispered Hermione. "Sectum… sempra. Sectumsempra!" she exclaimed, nodding, in revelation. The year she'd nagged Harry of that darned 'Prince Book', she'd learned of the deadly curse.

"Go on, dear," the old doctor said, urging her to explain.

"It's a curse that very badly wounds a person, takes large slashes at the body which that would make them bleed quite an amount… almost to death…" Hermione spoke.

"Oh, well, there is a cure for that bit of the curse, other than the _Episkey_. But the other half… I know of what the other half does…" Wingsley said cautiously.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, her heart pumping fast, her eyes glazing over.

"Yes… it puts one in a deep sleep, with many a dream… not only that… but within those dreams, one's worst fears are realized… even death in the dream could impact their physicality. I've seen it done… few survive. Those faint of heart do not stand through the dreams, but there are few who have strong character, and the will to fight back," the old man finished, nodding to himself.

Kingsford rolled a cart of potions next to Harry's bed just then, and then quieted.

"Harry's strong… he will make it. He will," Hermione reassured herself, nodding, gripping Harry's hand tightly.

"Yes… but sometimes… the will to fight isn't enough. Sometimes, the strength of two is needed," he said, that mysterious twinkle that Dumbledore had appearing in this man's eyes. It was probably a usual thing for old men to have.

Hermione opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted, the second time that day.

"We won't work on anything until these scars stop bursting open. Then we can focus on the mental problem. Healer Kingsford, please connect the IV," he said, looking at the healer, nodding.

The younger doctor connected at least four tubes to Harry's arms, swiftly, but accurately. They were connected to four vials, containing two dark red solutions, and two dark green ones.

"Those potions should stop the bleeding permanently. When that effect is over with, we'll begin to work more on him. Of course, only if that is okay with you, Miss Granger," the old man said kindly, a teasing, but sincere twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes. Of course. Anything for Harry," she said, swiftly.

The old healer smiled, finally allowing other family members to come in.

* * *

Ron arrived at the foot of the stairs, staring up at it.

'Do I really want to go up now that I'm drunk? I mean, I just let Hermione go, and everyone will see me, and…' he thought, placing a hand under his chin thoughtfully. 'Yeah, whatever,' he finished, shrugging.

He hopped up the stairs, meeting his family, which looked more colored, and less pale than before.

The Grangers were walking in along with the family, Jonathan with his arm draped around his wife's shoulder.

They were walking into the bedroom that Harry was in, so Ron followed behind the sea of red hair.

"His physical wounds should be fine and healed in a matter of minutes, and for that one gash," he pointed at the long diagonal one that ran from his shoulder to his hip, "a few hours, or days. It's what's going on in his head that my take a well to fix," he heard the plump, old doctor said.

"What can we do? To fix it?" asked Mr. Granger, looking determined, his clothes consisting of dried blood stains.

"That is where we must do some research I'm afraid. Harry's full recovery is possible, but will take a while. It's either he wakes himself up, or we must do something about it," he finished, Kingsford handing him the clipboard he'd been jotting notes down on.

Wingsley's eyes rolled back and forth across the clipboard, nodding all the while.

Everyone's attention was towards him, as he thumbed through the other papers on the thin piece of wood.

"Okay, I'd give Mr. Potter a few days to wake up. According to these conditions, I'd give about four to six days. If he doesn't wake up then, then we'll have to go and delve deeper into the situation."

Everyone nodded but Hermione, her eyes fixed on Harry's motionless face, her hand gripping his, her fingers pressed securely against the back of his palm.

Ron only looked at this, wondering why his heart hadn't hit the floor.

It'd always been pulled at when Hermione spoke of Harry in some way that made him feel jealous, and useless.

Now, he felt near to nothing, but confusion.

"… So, not to worry, I'm sure we'll have Mr. Potter up and going within a few days."

'_How do you know for sure…?'_ Hermione pondered, though the healer's reassurance was all the others needed to sigh in relief.

* * *

Hermione remained glued to her chair, as the others walked out, Ginny out last, after stealing a last glance at Harry, then nodding at Hermione. She shut the door behind her, softly.

A silence greeted the room, only the scribble of pen on parchment heard.

"Mr. Wingsley… I – Harry reacted to me – when – when I was talking to him a while ago…"

The old man looked up, his eyes urging her to continue.

"I was touching his face - with my hand," the healers' eyes flew to their still entwined hands, Hermione's face turning a shade of pink, "and then, his hand, it gripped my wrist. Then it just – fell again, and he went back to how he is now," she finally finished, leaving the softer part out.

Wingsley smiled.

"Yes, this is a good sign, I believe. It's either he's responding to you, or he's thinking about you, or someone else, in his dreams. We know, at least, he can still move. Some effects of that spell are permanent immobility after the first hour," he said, thinking of another reason that Harry could've possibly responded in his head.

Hermione had hoped that of all reasons, that it was the first.

After a short while, silence had continued on, the healers working, Hermione just staying immobile in her chair, her brown eyes just searching Harry's face, again.

"Miss Granger, I reckon you should grab a bite to eat. You've been here for a while," Kingsford said, the older Healer taking down more notes as he watched Harry's body.

She shook her head with a small smile.

"No, I'm fine. I want to be with him – through – through the whole thing," she said, subconsciously thinking, _'and the rest of my life'_.

The young, handsome healer smiled a little.

"I'm sure Harry's not going anywhere. You should relax and take a breather, if only for a small while," he suggested, walking over to the cart that contained the potions for Harry's wounds.

"No, no, it's okay. I want to be here when he wakes up – I promised him I'd be here – when he woke up – when I was talking to him," she finished, looking at Harry's face again.

It looked so peaceful, as if nothing evil could ever be going on inside of his head, and in his dreams.

Another warm smile came to Kingsford's face.

"He's in a coma. How are you sure he heard you?" he asked not unkindly, pouring the last contents of a bottle filled with an identical potion that was in the vials, into the now half empty vials.

It didn't take one second for Hermione to answer the question.

"I just know he did – and does. He hears me all the time – even when no one else hears me…" she trailed off, a distance in her eyes.

Wingsley looked up and let out a kindhearted chuckle, while Kingsford's smile widened.

The old man shook his head.

"Ah, yes… young love…"

Hermione's head jerked up, her cheeks gaining a nice shade of pink, though she didn't rebuttal – though she should've because she and Ron were still _technically _going out.

She was deep in thought, when Wingsley spoke again.

"Ah, marvelous! The potion is working!" he said happily, watching Harry's torso.

Hermione looked at Harry's well toned body, restoring to its smoothness, the scars slowly receding and changing back into skin.

The large gash across his body began to move back into his skin, though slower than all the others.

Within a few minutes, just the mark of the large scar was there, still working to disappear.

"Wonderful. Now, we can work on the second half of the curse. Miss Granger, in order to rise Mr. Potter earlier than the set due date, I believe it is research time," the old healer said, challengingly.

Hermione nodded back, determined, giving a squeeze to Harry's hand.

She could've sworn she'd felt him squeeze her hand back as well.

* * *

To Be Continued…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, please_, please_ leave a review on your way out. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
